Caminando en la Niebla
by Napster
Summary: AU,slight OOC. Shinji ha reprobado sus examanes y repetira el año, pero no tiene el valor para decirle a sus padres. ¿Podra obtener el coraje necesario en estos tres dias de niebla?
1. Viernes

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion no me pertenece. Este fanfic es mio, así que si alguien intenta robarlo... jejeje... digamos que conozco los nervios de las encías, y muchas formas de brindar dolor con un clip

**:CAMINANDO EN LA NIEBLA:**

Cuesta creer que ya empezó el verano. Junio. Ya es Junio. Últimamente ha hecho calor...

Aun así, algo sobre una "anomalía ecológica" ha causado que la ciudad quede en medio de la niebla, y así se quedara por lo menos 3 días.

Veo como el tipo que da el pronostico del tiempo explica esto. Oigo las palabras que dice, pero no me molesto en escucharlas. Siento un vacío... y miedo, tengo mucho miedo.

Veo por la ventana. Todo se ve tan hostil. Las lamparas de la ciudad no tienen oportunidad, incluso durante el día

Pero yo...

No debería de importarme, enserio, mi fin vendrá pronto. Muy pronto.

Mis padres. Tengo solo tres días antes de que se enteren

...

No tengo el coraje de decirles

Tengo problemas... en la escuela

Es un hecho. Voy a repetir el grado. El año completo... otra vez. Me entere anteayer

Y de alguna forma... lo esperaba

Lo que hacia en la escuela... no fue suficiente

Mis pasatiempos, mis amigos. Fue por ellos

Y ellos... ellos decían que no sabían tampoco... pero al final, de algún modo, todos aprobaron los exámenes

Excepto... yo

¿Que... estoy haciendo mal?

¿Que?

...

Puedo sentir... muchos sentimientos

Puedo ver muchas cosas

Pero nadie... entiende

Ellos ven, sienten, pero... no con mi intensidad

No... ellos no sienten... realmente

...

Y ahora... tengo que afrontar las consecuencias

Estos días... son una pesadilla

Ya no hay nada que ver ahora... lo único en lo que puedo pensar es... en mi fracaso

Yo... falle

Mis padres... ¿Que es lo que dirán?

Ellos siempre me incitan a estudiar... y yo aparento hacerlo.

Estudio un poco. Después mi mente empieza a divagar... no puedo concentrarme... hay muchas cosas en las que pienso

Muchas cosas en las que sueño

Es mucho lo que imagino

...

Y así, la realidad se hace presente y despierto de mis sueños

Lo único en lo que pienso ahora... solo quiero parar

Parar el tiempo... el tiempo que va tan rápido

Yo solamente no se... que hacer

Hoy es Viernes... viernes por la noche

...

Finalmente... estoy aliviado

Este es el momento que espero estos días. Cuando estoy en mi cama con las luces apagadas

Nada puede tocarme

Solamente es mi cama y yo. Siento mi cuerpo, mi respiración

Estoy... a salvo

Los problemas se ven tan distantes, ahora imagino algo hermoso

Si... algo... maravilloso

Siento tanta calma... tanta calma

FRACASO

De repente descubro que falle mi clase. Enfrento la realidad y me siento debil

Es una pesadilla

Todo esta presente en mi mente

No lo puedo hacer a un lado

Asi que viene todo hacia mi de esta manera

...

Me gustaría llorar... gritar... algo

...

Pero no hay alivio para mi

Nada de lo que haga hara cambiar mi situación

Estoy dentro... completamente

No hay salida

Mañana es sábado

Dormiré hasta tarde

Quiero dormir tanto como sea posible

Despertar solo me hara recordar a

...

-Shinji... por favor... duerme- me digo a mi mismo

Quiero dormir para olvidar, y quiero que el tiempo avance tan despacio como sea posible

Por que mañana es... un día mas cerca

...

...

-x-x-x-x-

Notas del autor: Hacia tiempo que no escribía en esta sección (o en alguna jaja) ... umm... no tengo muchas cosas que decir, sobre el fic, es increíble que lo terminara en una hora (vale la pena mencionar que estaba en clase calculo jeje), esta es la primera de tres partes (una para cada día de espera) espero que haya salido bien, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo de esta manera XP. El segundo capitulo lo publicare en una semana aprox. (Ya tengo escrito los tres, pero no me agrada subir todo de una vez XD)

Espero Reviews

Atte. Napster


	2. Sabado

Afortunadamente el pronóstico fue correcto. La niebla es omnipresente. Tomo la vida del día; como si fuera una blanca oscuridad

Es extraño como todo esta tan calmado.

Todo mundo esta en casa... algunos ya encendieron luces

La noche llegara pronto

La noche es... mi refugio

Estaré a salvo cuando la noche llegue

-Después de la cena-

Estoy en mi cuarto, viendo la niebla

La televisión esta encendida, pero solo para que cuando mi madre o mi padre vengan a verme... pretenda verla...

La niebla, fuera de mi ventana

Esta oscuro afuera

¿Debería de prender las luces?

Decido no hacerlo

Miro la televisión, después... mi mama entra a mi cuarto

Usualmente, pregunta si estoy estudiando pero... los exámenes ya terminaron

Solo queda esperar los resultados

La mentira se vuelve mas y mas grande

Les diré

Tengo que

[Yui]: Necesitamos algo de pan

Lo dice con un tono suave pero que no admite negativa

[Yui]: No podemos hacer los bocadillos sin el

Esperamos visitas hoy. Unos amigos de mis padres

Y yo... tengo que... ir a comprar pan

Estoy completamente resignado

Esta niebla... no veré nada. Lámparas o no

...

La peor parte... la tienda esta lejos, tendré que tomar el autobús para llegar

Pero no me importa

No quiero estar cerca de mis padres

Su presencia me recuerda a mi mentira

Mi... mentira

Lentamente, se hace insoportable

Tengo miedo...

¿Que dirán?

Les falle, y ha sido mi culpa; no hice lo que me pedían

[Yui]: Muchas gracias

Eso me saca de mis pensamientos. Me da las gracias y el dinero para comprar el pan. Obviamente asiento automáticamente o algo por el estilo. También me da una lista de cosas que debo de comprar

Así que... me cambio

...

[Genduo]: Cuídate

Mi padre se despide sin apartar la vista de su diario

Terrible...

Se que va a volverse mas terrible mientras mas tiempo pase

Pero... esta bien

Esto es mejor... que quedarse en casa

...

Me encuentro esperando en la parada de autobús

La niebla es impenetrable. Me será difícil notar cuando venga el autobús

No hay nadie más

...

Ya tardo el autobús. Realmente no importa. Esperare

...

Por fin llega el autobús. Me subo y noto que esta casi vacío. Mientras me siento junto a la ventana, la puerta se cierra y el autobús empieza a avanzar

...

Miro por la ventana. Escenarios pasan por mis ojos... y estoy completamente ausente

Pensando... sobre mi situación

Todos esperan algo de mi... nadie le interesa como me siento

No creo que este deprimido o algo por el estilo

Pero aun así, estoy a punto de... rendirme

Lo hago

Realmente quiero hacerlo... rendirme

Quiero que me lleven...

Lejos de todo esto

A un lugar, en donde pueda decir "no"

Donde pueda parar

Eso es lo que quiero

...

Regularmente sueño con eso

Que despierto, en algún lugar, en donde todo se detiene

Lejos de todos. Donde solo existo...

Y el asunto con los exámenes que reprobé...

Hace que mi deseo... sea mas sincero

...

Después de un rato el autobús se acerca lo suficiente al supermercado

¿Por que tenemos que vivir en esa área?

Siempre tengo que tomar el autobús

Nada esta cerca de donde vivo

Bueno... al menos no un supermercado que este abierto los sábados por la noche

No importa... veo alrededor

Veo como se marcha el autobús. Entonces

Esto es...

Veo alrededor un poco más. Es difícil ver a través de la niebla

Mis ojos intentan penetrar através de la niebla, pero no tiene caso

Ese es el supermercado... ¿no?

...

Después de caminar seis cuadras y comprar lo que pidió mi mama, me encuentro camino a casa. Tengo que volver a tomar el autobús.

La niebla cubre todo

Me pregunto como es que hay gente que puede manejar así

FALLASTE

Mis piernas se sienten débiles y casi jadeo por falta de aire. Una vez más, lo recuerdo. YO FALLE. Y lo estoy manteniendo en secreto

Cuando mis padres se enteren... ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que harán

Miento sobre esto y todas las circunstancias de mi fallo... no puedo imaginar

Es verdad. No puedo ver mas allá del punto en que mis padres se enteren

De alguna manera camino hacia la parada de autobús

Y ahí...

...

No, por favor, no... ¿Por que esta pasando esto?

No quiero ver a nadie que me recuerde... la escuela

Esperando el autobús esta Rei Ayanami

El orgullo de nuestro grado. Ella no solo viene de una familia rica e influyente, sino que también, es considerada como una chica muy linda

Solamente yo no pienso así. Cuando la veo solo quiero apartar la mirada, me disgusta esta muñeca perfecta

La odio. Realmente odio la manera en que me hace sentir con el simple hecho de existir

Cuando la veo, siempre me recuerda de lo mal que voy en la escuela

¿Como puede vivir así?

¿Como es que alguien puede ir tan bien en la escuela?

¿Acaso no tiene hobbies?

Ella no esta en mi clase, pero siempre oigo de ella. Rei esto, Rei lo otro. Solo pensarlo me hace enojar.

¿Por que hace esto?

¿Por que vive de este modo?

¿Por que yo falle?

¿Por que?

...

[Rei]: Oh, hola Shinji...

Lamentablemente, Rei me conoce. Asuka es su mejor amiga

[Shinji]: Hola...

[Rei]: ¿Fuiste a comprar?

¡Claro! ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Que no ve la bolsa en la que traigo las cosas?

[Shinji]: Si...

Rei no sabe que decir, se lo que esta haciendo, intenta iniciar una conversación, lamentablemente para Rei, yo no quiero hablar con ella

Por que ella siempre habla de la escuela

[Rei]: Así que... ¿Como te fue en los exámenes? Es un alivio que ya hayan terminado

Claro, es una estupida, no puede hablar sobre nada más, solo sobre la estupida escuela

Me cuesta trabajo que no le agraden los exámenes. Podríamos tener exámenes todos los días y aun así iría sonriendo de un lado a otro

Lo se...

Solo estoy enojado con Rei, por que ella es mejor. Pero yo soy tan terrible, que no pienso dejar de odiarla por ello

Se que uno debe ser amable con los demás, y se que todo esto es mi culpa, por no estudiar, pero...

Supongo que NECESITO estar enojado con alguien

Se que Rei no se merece esto, pero ahora, soy frío como el hielo. Me hace sentir mejor, en serio

Rei esta parada ahí, mirando sus zapatos. Probablemente siente que algo esta mal

Ella sabe que no soy el mejor en la escuela, que hago todo hasta el ultimo momento, en la ultima oportunidad

[Shinji]: Me fue terrible en los exámenes, ¿Feliz?

Estoy irritado por que me pregunto. Por eso se lo digo así

Rei solo me ve como si estuviera en shock

Es casi aterrador

[Rei]: No puede ser

Dice eso y ve a la distancia, aunque no hay nada que ver, por la niebla

…

Tal ves debería disculparme

Ahora me siento horrible

Pero ella es… no se

No debí venir a la parada

Debí esperar el siguiente autobús

Por que lo único que hago es crear situaciones como esta

Sin pensarlo me disculpo con ella

…

Cuando el autobús llega, los dos nos subimos

Nos sentamos juntos, pero no decimos ni una palabra

Solo un adiós cuando me tengo que bajar

Adiós

Adiós, Rei

…

Ahora que estoy de regreso en casa, no se que hacer

Me meto a mi cuarto y veo televisión

Hora y media después, las visitas llegan

Oigo sus risas junto con las de mis padres que provienen de la sala

Es horrible

Puedo sentir literalmente cada segundo

El tiempo casi me lastima conforme avanza

Cada minuto me acerca a mañana, y quien sabe…

No se cuanto tiempo mas pueda mantener este secreto

El director me dijo que quería para el lunes el papel firmado por mis padres

Cuanto queda… ¿24 hrs?

Les debo de decir en algún momento

O tal vez en la mañana del lunes

Me van a matar

Pero, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Estoy muerto de todos modos

Debe ser una vergüenza para ellos tener un hijo como yo

Yo… nunca sentí que fuera un estudiante normal

Siempre dejaba las cosas a medias

Siento la presión

Solo eso

Cuando veo hacia atrás… esa era siempre la situación

Y ahora…

Las últimas horas

Y yo…

No soy capaz de hacer algo

…

Después de que se fueran las visitas, todo esta en silencio

Ya pasan de las 11 y muchas personas se van a dormir

Mis padres se despiden y se van a su habitación

Yo me quedo en la mía

No tengo idea de que hacer

La televisión esta encendida, los programas de sábado por la noche apenas empiezan

Usualmente los miro hasta que me duermo, pero…

… hoy es diferente…

-x-x-x-x-

Notas de autor: Lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo, realmente no tengo excusa. Lo que pasa fue que me había dado flojera pasarlo de mi libreta a la maquina. Sea como sea, solo falta un capitulo para que lo termine. Dejen reviews por favor


End file.
